powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeltrax
Zeltrax, previously known as Terrance "Smitty" Smith, was one of Mesogog's henchmen. He is the tertiary antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Terrence Smith was once a good man and good friend to Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer. But during the incident he was heavily injured and Mesogog turned him into the ruthless cyborg, who obeyed him. Biography Early Life Terrance "Smitty" Smith was once a partner of Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer. At some point, Tommy and Smitty were up for the same job, and Mercer chose Tommy over Smitty. Smitty went to work for a different company, where, during an explosion at his lab, he was grievously injured. Mesogog found his ruined body and rebuilt him with cybernetic technology into a black armored cyborg. As Zeltrax As Zeltrax, he is bent only on gaining revenge on Tommy and holds him responsible for the recent tragic events in his life, including his near fatal accident. During his attempts at revenge, he inadvertently created a clone "son" named Goldenrod. Goldenrod proved a powerful adversary to the Rangers, but was destroyed by Tommy, increasing Zeltrax's hatred of the Black Ranger. After a second near fatal experience, because of his master's plans, Zeltrax mutinied against Mesogog and went out on his own. Zeltrax later gained a super powered form through the special underground spring that flowed beneath the Tree of Life. In the final episode of Dino Thunder, Zeltrax kidnaps Elsa (who was reverted to a normal human being after her powers were sacrificed by Mesogog to power his trans-mutation cannon) and invades the Rangers' base. Then, with the aid of the Triptoids, Zeltrax built his giant Zelzord, where Elsa is held hostage. Zeltrax uses his Zelzord to demolish Reefside, but Tommy battles Zeltrax along with Kira who rescues Elsa just in time before the Zelzord is finally obliterated by the self-destruction of the Rangers' Dinozords. Elsa is saved, and Zeltrax was eventually destroyed by Tommy and Kira. SPD Encounter Zeltrax also appeared in the Dino Thunder/SPD team up episode, Wormhole, which is set before the Dino Rangers' final battles. During the episode, Zeltrax reluctantly joined forces with Emperor Gruumm who had traveled back in time through a temporal wormhole. Together they fought the Dino Rangers and the S.P.D. Rangers. Despite Gruumm's aid, Zeltrax was defeated by a double-team from Tommy and Anubis Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger. Zeltrax then retreated and left the Tyrannodrones he had to their doom. Normal form. Powers and abilities. *'Super Strength-'''As one of the main antagonists of Dino Thunder, Zeltrax was incredibly strong. He is surpassed in strength only by Messogog himself (it is unknown whether Elsa has more physical strength than him). When fighting the Rangers during thier first battle, whilst using his tractor beam ability, he was able to pick up and throw around Ethan by simply swinging around him hand. When Tommy hit Elsa, he was shown to be able to shove Tommy hard enough to knock him back several feet back. *'Durability-'As a human rebuilt into a robotic suit, Zeltrax was immune to most attacks from the Rangers. He was able to be balsted by the Z Rex Blaster finisher, and then subsequently explode because of it, and was only sent flying. When his Aerial Assault Craft began detonating around him, all he had to do was shield his face from the explosions to be unhurt. *'Resiliance-'After being blasted by the Z Rex Blaster, he was able to get right back up again. *'Tyrannodrone Summoning-'Zeltrax can summon Tyrannodrones to assist him in combat. *'Tractor Beam Projection-'Zeltra can fire blue energy from his palm that will wrap around his enemy and allow him to lift them into the air. *'Helmet Blasts-'Zeltra can fire purple energy blasts from the sides of his helmet/robotic head. These were powerful to knock the main three Rangers down in a single hit. *'Portal Summoning-'Zeltrax can summon portals to step into in order to make a fast getaway. *'Teleportation-'Zeltrax can teleport to any location at will. He was able to do this fast enough to escape his exploding Aerial Assault Craft. Arsenal. *'Sword-'Zeltrax uses a sword to aid him in combat and is his main offensive weapon. *'Shield-'Zeltrax has an almost industructable shield to protect him whilst in combat. It was powerful enough to block a full force roundhouse kick from Tommy as well as a glasncing blow from Elsa's blade without damage. *'The Biozords-'Hatched from eggs in the very first episode, Messogog immediately took control of them and ordered Zeltrax to use them in order to destroy the city. When Zeltrax was defeated and retreated, the Rangers tamed the Biozords and transformed them into the Dinozords. They were later destroyed with the Mezodon Megazord in order to finish off the Zelzord. *'Battle Axe-'Occasionally, Zeltrax has weilded a massive battle axe as a replacement for his sword. Why he didn't use his sword on these occasions is unknown. *'The Aerial Assault Craft-'Used in the 2nd part of the opener and in the episode "A Star is Torn." Both times they were used as his mobile base of sorts. The first one was destroyed when the THundersaurs Megazord drilled through it's core whilst the 2nd detonated when Tommy destroyed it's console. Ultimate Form. Powere and abilities. *'Enhanced Strength-'As it's name suggests, Zeltrax's ultimate form is far more powerful than his ordinary form but is still seemingly outmatched by Messogo in terms of power. *'Enhanced Durabillity-'Much like his strength, Zeltrax's durability was also enhanced tenfold by his ultimate form. Arsenal. *'Sword-'Zeltrax retains his sword to aid him in combat and is his offensive weapon. *'Shield-'Zeltrax retains his shield to protect him whilst in combat. Notes *Zeltrax's armor is the only villain suit from ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to be used regularly. However, Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa appeared in Thunder Storm as guards of Lothor. *Zeltrax's weapon alternate between the axe and the blue-bladed sword. *Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart which was an enchanted armor that was passed down between people when another person defeated the one who wielded it, Zeltrax was a singular villain whose armor was created as a cybernetic replacement for his original body. *Unlike many other villainously altered former friends or family in Power Rangers, there never seemed to be any real chance of reaching Smitty. There were occasional indications that Smitty's resentment of Tommy pre-dated the accident, thus making him a less likely candidate for redemption. *In Polish he is called Black Knight. *Zeltrax is similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. Like Vader, he had serious life threatening injuries to his body which forced him to wear a life support suit. *Zeltrax's Super Sentai counterpart takes on an evolved form (as seen in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends), its suit eventually being used for Snide, a key villain in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Snide's relation to Zeltrax is unknown, assuming he is not even related to Zeltrax at all. Appearances * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 2: Day of the Dino Part 2 **Episode 3: Wave Goodbye **Episode 5: Back in Black **Episode 6: Diva in Distress **Episode 7: Game On **Episode 8: Golden Boy **Episode 9: Beneath the Surface **Episode 10: Ocean Alert **Episode 11: White Thunder Part 1 **Episode 12: White Thunder Part 2 **Episode 13: White Thunder Part 3 **Episode 14: Truth and Consequences **Episode 16: Burning at Both Ends **Episode 18: Bully for Ethan **Episode 20: It's a Mad Mad Mackerel **Episode 21: Copy That **Episode 22: Triassic Triumph **Episode 23: A Star is Torn **Episode 28: The Passion of Conner **Episode 29: Isn't it Lava-ly **Episode 36: A Test of Trust **Episode 37: Thunder Struck Part 1 **Episode 38/Finale: Thunder Struck Part 2 * Power Rangers SPD **Episode 35: Wormhole }} * See Also * * Special Duty Officer Barizorg - Villain with a similar concept from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger f Category:PR Villains Category:Dino Thunder Category:PR First Villain Category:PR Generals Category:Mesogog's army Category:Main PR Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors